


I think you need counseling…

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: A ‘simple’ Case, Sam has a plan, and Dean is stuck with the most ‘cock blocking’ Creature.A bit stupidity and nonsense for my mind rest.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A bit stupidity and nonsense for my mind rest.  
> Maybe Destiel maybe more later one, i am not sure yet.
> 
> And as usual: NO Native..., NO Beta...  
> ^^)

I think you need counseling… SPN FF 29.05.2018

“Hell no! Not this time, forget it!” Dean argued about this idea his Brother had just put forward.  
“No… I will not again be the kitchen aid, the janitor or anything else behind the scenes while you have a great time holding hands with the poor wife’s in need…!” Dean was grumbling while Sam only grimaced at that ridiculous thought.  
But as often when his Brother became a child in his attitudes Sam ignored it and kept his meaning to himself.  
It was the easier way.  
“Fine, I promise you will be at the front row.” He stated instead, watching as Dean nodded to himself walking off in his supposing triumph.

# ***

The Case seems relatively simple. It is just like any other of the Hunters daily routine.  
People went missing while on some kind of vacations, to many, to fast and without any sign to not become suspicious.  
And while the Police was eager to get those cases out of sign and out of the statistics, more people went missing.  
It wasn’t so much looking for strange Death to find a typical Hunters case, it was the lack of information in general and the small three liners posted in some obscure small town paper, just in case someone would later say the Officials had not followed their information duty.  
There for it was an easy case, and not much more than daily routine…, although, it wasn’t that often that the Brothers had to go into it, like undercover into it…  
But who was used to get dressed up under the most ridiculous circumstances was never far from blending in that closely anyway.

Sam had packed some Outfits while Dean had taken care of all the might be needed Tools and Weapons, he had checked on Baby and the, in a newly addition, first aid kid that Sam had bought.

\----------

They were still a few hours from Rockyford - White River, South Dakota away and Sam was still tapping on his damn computer. Dean rolled his eyes.  
“Man turn it off… You can only put that much brain juice into a case.” Dean rumbled. “Let’s just enjoy this, it is an easy – find the bad monster, kill the bad monster – and no matter what kind of monster it will be, we get this!”  
“So relax…!”  
Dean looked over, not really asking for the younger one to turn of the device, and not really giving another option either.  
Sam didn’t even looked up. He knew the tone his Brother had used and he knew better than to argue. The dark haired had done most of it anyway and to some degree Dean was right they only would get the needed information on site.  
Sam shut his Computer and threw it on the Backseat, it was no surprise that he needed a new one every few month…, and he was still more careful than Dean.

# ***

“Wow…”  
Dean whistled as they got out of the Car that was parking in front of a huge wooden building, perfectly fitting into the Desert/Grassland, Mountain Surrounding.

There was a flair of the old Wild West and modern Luxury all around this so called Rehabilitation Centre.  
Dean stared at the Description that was carved into one of the two huge wooden steles framing the Entrance. Finally he would be able to draw from the full.  
The dark blond was grinning. It had bee a while since the older Winchester had felt enthusiastic and ready for some amorouse adventures and if only half of what Sam had told him would be true, he would drown in opportunities.  
Dean rubbed his hands, still lost in his enlightened thoughts, as Sam turned suddenly. With a slight, gentle smile he was watching the Car that was slowly driving into their direction.

\----------

“Hey Cass!” Sam greeted their Angel, as usual, whenever their heavenly ally was around, smiling face wide. “Glad you made it.” The Winchester praised thankful.  
“Of course.” The blue eyed smiled back.  
“Uh, hey buddy?” Dean was a bit irritated, he had not expected for their Companion to be here.  
“Yeah I’ve called for some backup, just in case…” Dean frowned at that unnecessary move and he wondered about it. Sam hadn’t mentioned anything and since when did he do that, well when it comes to simple cases?

But however Cass wouldn’t disturb his Plans, Dean thought and frowned even more…

“So, did Sam give you the Basics of this one?” Dean had naturally found his place next to the dorky Angel while Sam was leading towards the double Winged Entrance.  
And while his Brother was giving Castiel some advices on how he would expect the blue eyed to act, Sam was walking straight towards the Reception Desk giving the Names he had previously called in for.

The Lady behind the Counter was measuring Sam a bit suspicious as she turned her Attention towards the other two men slightly talking in the back.  
She seemingly relaxed after that short ‘interrogation’ and was handing two Key-cards with a bright, professional smile.  
Sam thanked her and turned for the others to follow.  
Dean winked at the Woman as he passed her, already figuring out his chances.  
But much to his surprise there was no smile for him. Instead the dark haired with the slight Indian features was angrily frowning at the dark blond.  
It did rattle the Winchester slightly but he decided to get over it. He knew when he had no chance and Dean was not up for a challenge, there would be more chances for easier Prey over the next days. He smiled and straightened as he followed Sam along the floor.

Castiel had watched the interaction with the same stoic face he was watching all of the Winchesters attempts for a mating.  
As he followed the Hunter, he got a gentle and understanding smile if he wasn’t wrong in his Human Reaction reading.  
Not knowing what was expected of him, Castiel simply nod at the woman’s sympathized look before following the two Hunters.

\----------

Sam looked at the keys, checking the engraved Numbers to get the right one before handing his Brother the other.  
“What’s this?”  
Dean pointed at the key-card in his hand.  
“The Room-key…” Sam stated blatantly.  
“Yeah I can see that! Why do I have one and you another…?” The older Winchester was already grumbling in a warning tone. He knew his brother was playing some stupid game here and Dean definitely didn’t feel like joining in.  
“What’s with Cass?” He added, frowning in suspicion, it wouldn’t be the first time Sam tried something stupid.  
“Well, your room…”  
Sam was still holding it together, stating what he saw as the obvious.  
“By the way.”  
Sam handed a few Flyers and some Paper sheets to Dean who had not realized the younger one had gotten at the Front desk.

Before the dark blond even got the chance to complain, Sam was grinning satisfied and disappearing into his room.  
Dean wanted to punch that smug out of the younger once face but Cass got between.  
The blue eyed was stepping a bit to close, leaving the dark blond to grimace at it.  
He would be stuck with the most cock blocking Creature around while he had so great plans with all the Lady’s around.  
Castiel was only watching with an honest, curious look.

Dean sighed, he really didn’t wanted to be the Babysitter and he was hoping for, at least, a small, separated room for the other man, behind this door.  
Because having the Angel around 24/7 would be a nerve wracking challenge for the older Winchester.  
As much as he liked the weird Celestial around, having him that close was always a bit annoying and frustrating.  
And the worst was the still unsolved problem, habit of Castiel to silently stay, and watch at night. It was creeping Dean out, still, even though he had been woken by the mere existing of the Angel near him, on more than one occasion.  
Sometimes it felt like living with a stressed or neurotic Chihuahua…

Dean was still silently grumbling as he waited for Castiel to step in their room first.

\----------

Much to the older Hunters frustration, the really nice Apartment like Hotel room, had nothing that could be used as a sepperated space for the Angel.  
Dean should have known that, Sam would not allow him to get away that easy…  
He grimaced but didn’t said anything as he was roaming the place to figure it out.  
There was a huge main room that opened easily to the higher positioned Bed- or Sleeping Area that was dominated by a huge double and some really soppy Room divider, that didn’t do anything for some privacy.

While Dean was measuring the Room, Cass had actually taken the papers Sam had given to the older one and Dean had thrown carelessly at the small Table in the main living area.  
Now, the Celestial was reading them with great interest. 

Although the taller Hunter had more or less instructed the Angel, Castiel was still having some difficulties understanding the given concept.

“What exactly is a Couples Counseling?” The blue eyed finally questioned into the thin Air...

___________________________________________________________________________


	2. I think you need counseling… 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok i think it will be Destiel-Sastiel-Wincest-Wincestiel… ^^)  
> Somehow they belong together…  
> And damn Sam can be very sneaky…^^P
> 
> As usual: No native… No Beta…  
> *have fun, even in this unbearable heat wave*

I think you need counseling… 2

_A few days earlier_

“Ok, what do you got?!” Dean soundly slammed down in one of the library chairs, distracting Sam by pushing some of the books aside he was reading in.  
“Dean!” Sam complained about his Brothers action.

“You’ve been on your Computer for days, please tell me you got a good case and not that you have simply jerked off on the damn lore.”  
“Dean!”  
Sam snapped again, but the older one simply shrugged his shoulders.  
Dean was bored and the older Winchester could be a pain in the ass in that mood, proving it right now.  
It was a childish way of telling that he was seeking for attention. And it was, sadly though, a very successful one, since Dean wouldn’t stop until his need would be fulfilled, one way or the other.

At those times Sam was thankful for Cass being around at the Bunker.  
Because much to the younger Hunters relieve, the Angel was the first one Dean would turn to in order to get some kind of distraction.  
And for some reason the Celestial had never said no to any of the Hunters strange expectations.  
Which was probably for the best, Sam had thought.  
He had more than once experienced his Brothers short Outburst when something wasn’t going his way, especially when it was something he had some likings too.  
Dean wasn’t angry for long, but it could be frightening never the less. Sam had learned from early on to stay silent in such situations and just wait out his Brothers short explosion, but still it was much nicer without any of that happening.  
Because, even though Deans ‘moments’ had become less over the years, it still showed from time to time and brought the Brothers back into their child behaviour and habits.  
But with Cass, willingly listening and participating in what ever Dean had made up in his free time, it was more balanced around the ‘house’.

“So what do you got?” Dean called Sam back to earth, repeating his former question, still leaning back and still resting his feed on the table.

“ah… There is… are some missing cases that might be of interest.” Sam focused back, looking though the papers where he had put the note.  
Dean lifted his brow about the chaotic space.

Although the dark blond liked it clean and sorted, his Brother was even worse. Sam tended to keep his surrounding in an almost sterile order.  
Dean was often looking for some personal stuff when he was in his Siblings room. But so far there was none.  
Sam had always seen the Bunker more as a working place and he seemed to find some justification and confirmation by the fact that it had been used by the men of letters in their work.  
But lately, Dean had thought, maybe hoped, that Sam as well had found a home in this place.  
But the younger Hunters room was still nothing more than a sleeping place that was kept in neat order.  
The dark blond had always found that weird, because the rest of the Bunker seemed to be handled by different rules.  
The kitchen was Dean’s territory and he was sometimes preparing and cleaning in there like a neurotic racoon.  
Same thing goes for the older ones room.  
He had almost jumped his Brother for throwing a gum paper at the floor by missing the can.  
But in both places Sam on his side, didn’t seem to care about any rules.  
It had the Winchesters fighting more than once.  
Since Dean had worked on his ‘Cave’ there was one more room the dark blond was heavily protective over and one more Sam couldn’t care less about.

But the library was Sam’s second place and here he was completely different. He was seemingly chaotic, surrounded by sometimes three books or more, holding the same content, two computers and his phone, he was sorting and writing and brooding over stuff Dean didn’t even want to know about.  
Sometimes the older Hunter was simply leaning against one of the columns, or sitting in one chair holding his beer, just watching how his Sammy got lost in all the knowledge and riddles of Centuries hidden within this Chapter.  
And it was nice, for once, to see the younger one not haunted by all the memories he wasn’t sharing with the older Hunter.  
Although, now an than Dean had to get the Giant one out of his brain, as magnificent as it was, it also had the tendency to lock Sam in and have him running in circles.

“…get lost somewhere.” Sam finished his Explanation Dean had completely missed but nodded at never the less.

# ***

_now_

“Yeah HAHA…!” Dean was grumbling, not even slightly amused…  
His Brother had gotten him this time.  
The older Winchester wasn’t sure if he would want to punch the younger one right here.  
And that Sam was brightly smiling, already having his breakfast, was not helping his case.

For years Dean had to live with his Brothers stupid jokes about Cass and the unusual Relation Dean had somehow developed with that former Heavenly Warrior.  
For Years Sam had used any opportunity to make an awkward comment about it.  
Dean was pretty sure Sam was enjoying himself tremendously right now.  
Frowning and still opting to kick his Brothers ass, Dean shoved Castiel to one of the chairs at the table Sam was already sitting at.  
“Hey Cass.” The tall Hunter greeted with a gentle smile, ignoring his Brothers subdued rumbling.  
“Hello Sam.” The Celestial greeted back equally kind which left Dean growling soundly.  
“We do not collaborate with the enemy…!” He reminded Castiel who actually did apologize, only to turn back at the younger Human and explaining why he was not supposed to greet him and that he needed to apologize for further rude behaviour of his own because of that newly set rule.  
As he looked back at Dean he obviously was expecting some praise for doing well, which of course didn’t happened.  
Instead Dean gestured in frustration.  
This morning was going down south already and Sam was god damn greening again.

\----------

The night had been short. Even shorter than Dean was used too and within the last years he had figured that he couldn’t move on with just his four hours.  
But in this kind of work it was mostly all he could get, if even.  
Last night for example he did not.  
Cass had been very confused about the concept he was supposed to be here for.  
And Dean had been as well, after studying some of the Flyers Sam had handed over.  
The younger one had not lied as he had promised for Dean not to stay behind the Curtain.  
But as it turned out it wouldn’t be what Dean had in mind either.

The Reason the dark blond Winchester was so pissed at the moment was the Role his Brother had figured out for him and their Angel.

Since it were Married Couples in Counseling that went missing, Sam had simply set them up as exactly that…  
And apparently the Angel had been informed about it, not even trying to give a hint.  
Maybe because he hadn’t understand the whole situation, which would explain the night long Q and A.  
And damn their Angel had been into the Details.  
Dean was still shuddering just thinking about it because it had caused him the sleepless night. That, and the fact that, even though he had ordered Cass to sat down on the couch, back towards the sleeping area, had still felt like the Angel had stared at him the whole time even though it was impossible, maybe, probably…

\----------

“Cass to make it believable you need to eat.” Dean stated and Sam watched.  
“It didn’t taste good.” The Angel stated its parts.  
“Come one, get a fruit or something small…” Dean went on, still not calmed down for good.  
Sam watched with interest the other men’s interaction, and he wasn’t the only one…

The Angel finally chooses something from the plate Dean had put together for him while the Hunters started discussing the next steps.

# ***

Dean stares at the interior, suspiciously lifting his brow’s, it is more than obvious he doesn’t like it here.  
Cass is sitting by the Hunters side. They had once again repeated the made up story about their life to make it work while they had done the first research through the main building, all Hunter equipped even though distracted by their discussions.  
Sam had been a pain in the ass once again, interjecting his ideas of what Dean and their Angel should have a fitting Background story about.  
Sex, personal preferences and sleeping positions had just bee a few, before Dean had enough, sending his Brother off to the other floor of the House.  
He had still been stuck with the Angel though, and Castile had questions…

It also had been the blue eyed reminding the Winchester Hunter on their first session to meet the Counselor that would be in charge of their consultation and ‘Healing’ Schedule.  
Dean wanted to be away, that was ridiculous.  
The dark blond was sitting sprawled out on the couch, his arms crossed in front of his chest and moving his jaw.  
Castiel was the complete opposite, the Angel was sitting straight, almost stiff and eager and Dean wanted to reprimand him as the door opened and a middle aged woman walked into the room.

“Very well, Mr. Winchester and Mr. Winchester, I am pleased to meet you.”  
“I hope, also only short by now, your stay had been pleasant so far?”  
The dark haired Woman wasn’t expecting any answer but Castiel still opened his mouth, only to be nudged by Dean and to close it right away, only nodding, maybe at the Hunter, maybe at the Question.  
This little interaction was immediately noted and written down by the Professional.  
That day was getting worse and worse, Dean thought as the Counselor sat down behind her desk and the room door opened again.

The older Winchester Hunter frowned at the dark hair chop that was looking in.  
“Ah, sorry, I wasn’t sure if this was the right room.” Sam explained and was kindly invited to sit down as well.  
“Why are you here?” Dean was confused and couldn’t avoid letting it out.

“Well Mr. Winchester…” The Counselor answered instead.  
“Although unusual, I was informed that you have asked for all persons included in this Relation to be part of the sessions.”  
Sam had a smug grin that only Dean could see, Cass was smiling kindly and Dean… Well Dean wanted to burn this god damn place down.

“Mr. Smith please.” The dark haired woman gestured at the free armchair and waited till the tall man had sat down as well.

___________________________________________________________________________


	3. I think you need counseling… 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly we move on. ^^P  
> I already have found a fitting monster and got the outlines for he case the rest and especially the private Interactions are still completely free to thrive.
> 
> No native – No Beta…

I think you need counseling… 3

Dean hadn’t said much, had only grumbled and huffed now and then listening to his ‘Lover’ talking about their Relationship while his ‘Husband’ was sitting by.  
Than he had listened to the made up Story of his made up Husband.  
And it had made thinks even worse.

Somehow Dean had become the asshole in this polyamorous, a word he had learned only now, Relationship, that he obviously had with his Brother, although not mentioned, and a Supernatural Creature, also not mentioned.  
The Winchester felt like being back in school, constantly scolded by the Teacher for his behaviour and interferences. Dean actually had waited the whole time for being called out or to be commanded into a corner for a time-out while Sam had explained the older ones general tempers he was struggling with, immediately followed by Cass who had explained what was having him on edge.  
And although made up, at least in the Angels case, it had hurt.  
There fore Dean had not cooperated as it was his term to talk. Instead he had looked at Sam, threatening the younger one as best as he could without saying anything before he had turned to Castiel and blantly said ‘Thank you!’, deeply growling. 

Dean felt trapped, at the bunker he would have walked off and hide in his room, door closed, music on and eyes closed stretched out on his beautiful bed until his thoughts would have calmed enough to successfully ignore what ever had him in anger or uncertainty.  
But here, he couldn’t. He was locked, closed in in that suddenly to small room and pointed at by the two persons closest to him.  
It actually had the Hunter on edge himself, not knowing why and damn sure not liking it..

\----------

“Dean, Come on!” Sam almost pleaded, yes this joke might gone a bit to far but it was still funny he thought.  
And although his Brother was still pissed to the core he would come around and appreciate his Siblings effort, sooner or later.

For now though, Dean walked fast as they left the Bureau, a complete Schedule and lots and lots of kindly recommendations Sam and Cass had already claimed interest in while still sitting in that stupid woman’s counselling room.  
The Angel turned one last time at Sam, his face showing his deep apologize for leaving now, but the younger Winchester only smiled and watched as their heavenly ally followed Dean along the floor and back to their apartment.

Sam had other plans anyway, looking up the rest of the Main house for any signs of the missing persons.

\-------------------

Castiel was still not saying anything as Dean almost broke the door and stomped in, closely followed by the Angel who checked the hallway and silently close the door behind himself as he was sure no one else was around.

# ***

The House wasn’t that old, for sure. But it already had the typical signs of being in use for quite some time.  
Sam was walking the Ground-level, the EMF in his hand giving its typical frequency sounds reading the wave lengths.  
Sam, actually both Winchesters were pretty sure that this was no Ghost case but it didn’t hurt to check the basics before digging in deeper.  
The Main Building, were the two Hunters plus one Angel were currently homed, was a solid one. Quite unusual, it had a stone cellar and three floors.  
The first floor were mainly holding the community or main places, the Dinning Hall, the Reception they had checked in on, a nice little Bar which would held live music on some occasions, and a few bureaus of the Medics, needed for this Business, and other Officials.

They had, so far not searched the Surrounding but Sam already had studied the map he had found in his Room along with some leisure offers such as hot spring visits, massages, yoga or something similar, Tai Chi and some other relaxation exercises.  
Actually Sam had thought about trying one or two while they would stay here.  
Couldn’t hurt, he thought.

# ***

Dean had flung himself on the couch and was staring onto the ceiling while giving short cut answers to Cass who was reading all about this ‘Partnership counselling institute’.  
The Angel seemed fascinated by the pure existence of such a place although he still didn’t fully understand its meaning and function.  
Castiel, as a Celestial wouldn’t have had to choose in heaven. Partners with fitting Grace or Energy had been available at any time…, at least as there had been enough Angels existing.  
Now, the blue eyed frowned a bit about the fact that he had done his part for the situation to become so bad, there weren’t even enough of his kind left to pick directly.  
And he, for damn sure, wouldn’t be considered by anyone anyway.  
He had betrayed his Family, his Father and mankind as well.  
It was a guild, the blue eyed knew, he would never ever be able to pay off…!

As far as it goes with his knowledge of Humans seeking or looking for Partnership, Cass had figured that they were equally looking for the Energy of the same kind. They were particularly often drawn to a similar Soul hiding within another Human.  
It had taken a bit time for Castiel to figure it out and to understand the meaning behind it, but his daily interactions with the Brothers had been a great learning experience and prove of the Angels theory.  
That’s why he was now confused about the concept of Counseling something that was bound by Soul.  
On the other hand, it was fascinating to watch how something as simple as talking hat brought some changes within the Brothers swirling lighting orbs that were their Human Soul’s.

# ***

Sam was almost done, no EMF, no Echoes or other unusual findings so far…  
This place was clean, to clean, the Hunter was wondering?  
He sighed as he walked back upstairs.  
Next would be the Sheriffs Department almost an hour drive away.  
This region was even less inhabited than the Winchesters usual working Spots.  
It could be of some help, it also could be a big problem.  
This time though it would play in their hands, maybe…

Sam put away his EMF Meter as he heard some well known voices, lost in another kind of discussion.

“No Cass…!” Dean’s annoyance was clearly visible in his features and voice.  
“But it sounds like a very helpful Exercise…”  
Sam chuckled at the contrasted deep, calm sound of Castiel who obviously had nothing else than help in mind in his offer.  
“NO…!! Someone creeping over your body is not helpful, it is not relaxing!” Dean stated vehemently as they got closer to a hiding Sam.  
“But it is said to be very relaxing and calming activity…” The Angel on his behalf insists again. “…and I am sure to be able to follow these Explanations to perform it correctly.”  
“HELL No!”  
Sam listened as Dean stopped abruptly.  
“Ok listen…” The older Hunter was growling deeply.  
“…IF …you …dare to try… it… I ..WILL KNIFE YOU!”  
Dean sounded serious and for a second there was silence.  
Sam was focussing, he knew those two way to well to not wait for the dry punching line Castiel would throw out.  
And just the second he heard Dean’s food steps moving on, it happened…  
“…I would like to try this massage thing…” The blue eyed stated and Sam needed to keep his laugh at bay as his older Brother passed him unknowingly and with a terrified look on his face, closely followed by their Angel.

___________________________________________________________________________


	4. I think you need counseling… 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more, just because...  
> And it is still NO BETA and NO NATIVE - i wonder why? ^^P

I think you need counseling… 4

Dean had begged to come along to the Sheriffs Office visit after Castiel had told him that according to the Counselors information the older Hunter was doing the Husband thing wrong.

Dean had, without saying anything else, left the Apartment and went out for a short walk, fearing he would tear something or someone apart, otherwise.  
That’s were he was now…, lectured by the last Person, Existence in this world, and the least capable one of doing so, that he was a bad husband....  
And not only that, Dean growled while walking the small garden, he was a bad husband in a none existence Marriage, and wasn’t that some development…  
The dark blond Hunter slumped down on a wooden bench and gnawed his teeth.

That was bullshit, it all was bullshit, he thought. That was only the first day and it already had Dean in a weird head space.  
It had the older Winchester feeling somehow vulnerable, ripped open, put on display, and each of those feelings he couldn’t bear, not to mention all of them at once.  
The Hunter felt completely without protection at the moment and he didn’t like how this woman was crawling through Sam’s and Cass and expanding, into his head.

And knowing that the reason this deep, dark anger was boiling within him was because of his own feeling of guilt, was disturbing beyond norm.  
Dean knew that Sam had been right, damn even Cass had been right, even in this made up story…  
And because the Winchester was feeling the exact same about himself, it hit him deeply, every time someone was pointing at what Dean defined as bad habits, misfitting behaviours and weakly developed inner human interactions himself, was leaving the well build, strong, tall man vary, vulnerable and broken.  
And that was a definite death sentence in a Hunters working line, one that the older Winchester couldn’t allow himself to happen, to many were counting on him, always had, always will.

Dean leaned back staring into the sky, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. He was missing his music right now but Sam had taken the Car and Dean wasn’t a guy wearing huge headsets on the road.  
And also, Cass would be here in a few minutes, either looking for him or reminding that there would be another of those stupid Couple activities they had been signed up for.  
“Confidence-building measure…” Dean huffed out, sighting again and listening to the well known feathered Food steps getting closer…

# ***

Sam turned the black Muscle Car up front the Office.  
It was always best making an Entrance of some kind. Over Years he had learned that from his Brother.  
Direct Attack and showing off the Imposter they really were had always brought the best Results when playing anything close to the Government.  
Sam was wondering why?  
And what it was that had People wired to be the most obedient and willing when feeling overpowered in any way.  
He stayed a bit longer, acting as if he was searching something in that impressive black Impala.  
The slightly moving blinds at the Office showed that it had worked perfectly fine.  
And Sam celebrated his tall Body enfolding out of the drivers seat in full glory to make it even more intimidating to those small town cops.  
And maybe he felt a bit insecure and needed it for now.  
Hunting wasn’t only a job to be done, it was fulfilling a great deal of the Winchesters needs in one way or the other.  
No one would have stayed at it or made it that far otherwise, and especially not those who had made it to the Winchesters age…, if there wouldn’t be some awkward benefits included.

\----------

The Sheriff, probably an old served Soldier, scanned the tall man stepping into his Office.  
Sam immediately sensed the tensed air. It was showing obviously in any posture of the two men behind a small counter and the one woman behind the only front desk out of a separated Bureau, Sheriff written on the open door.

“Sheriff Colcord?” Sam questioned shortly, waiting for the older man to somehow announce that indeed he was the mentioned one before he took out his patch himself.  
“I’m with the FBI. Special Agent Currenti!” Sam stated taking the patch away the same time.  
It would hold to a closer inspection, mainly because most of the Small town Police members didn’t even know what an FBI Patch looked like, but still there was no need risking anything.  
And once again it was a so called ‘Power Move’, used only to intimidate Opponent and most of the time, it worked.

The Sheriff this time hadn’t even tried to have a look at it. It told the Hunter at least one thing for sure.  
He wasn’t welcomed here, and that this man was probably trying to hide or protect something.  
He wouldn’t make it easy, Sam thought.  
It was a common thing around Small or isolated localities.  
Over time these closed societies tend to build up a Wall against each and everyone coming from the Outside.  
They stick together like tar, going even so far to hide murder within their group.  
Long term living as a Hunter and personal interest in Peoples behavioristik development had taught Sam that those Communities were Paradise for any kind of ill Persona and Monsters of the kind a Hunter would look for.  
But it never was easy.  
Wouldn’t be the first time the Brothers would have become the hunted themselves.  
Not by a Monster, but by an angry crowd, eager to protect one of their own, no matter what.  
Those kind of communities often had lost the ability to part between reasonable and emotional issues. It often had become all about the principle, no logic or realistic argument applying anymore.

\----------

“What could the FBI want in our nice little Place?” The Sheriffs dark toned voice questioned, a clear warning beneath but with a friendly face still focused at Sam.

# ***

Cass had sat down right next to the Winchester Hunter.  
Dean had his eyes still closed. The Angels moves were well known and meant no threat…  
Almost visibly the Hunter had relaxed as the Angel had gotten closer.  
Other than expected the blue eyed had not reminded his Human that there was another of these Institutes Exercises waiting for them, instead they had sat side by site in silence.  
Dean liked that, always had.  
Around Castiel the dark blond did not feel the need, the deeply imprinted urge to care, to protect or to be the one in charge.  
Cass was Cass, a freaking Angel of the Lord.  
More powerful than most of the things they were facing in their Hunting business.  
Hell, Dean remembered that this dude had once cleaned a whole Industrial building filled with Monsters their Grandfather had collected for the King of Hell, Crowley.  
He had seen this dorky guy walking towards Demons without knowing who he was and still slaughtering these things down with ease.  
Yes it was true he also had seen this Angel breaking down like nothing by a mere punch but also he had managed to survive in a Human form, without protection on his own and followed by the Army of heaven…  
Cass was Cass, unpredictable, unbreakable somehow, and fragile like glass but always there even if he wasn’t physically.  
Dean suddenly smiled, his eyes still closed and pointing at the Sky.

Before he had seen Cass dying in front of his eyes by this damn Speer, that was somewhere in the bunker, the Hunter had not even imagined for their Angel to be mortal.  
It was something he just couldn’t.  
And opposite his constant worry for his little Brother, for Cass he wasn’t feeling that need of protection, in the Angels case he just feared loosing the maybe one friend he ever had, the one that had made it so far, had accepted Dean completely and without asking for something in return, well not much though, the one that had been along the way, had seen Dean in his most vulnerable and weak moments and the one that was still here.  
Cass was easy, he was loyal, he was trustworthy and even though gone bad at some point as well, there was a deeply developed, indescribable trust Dean felt towards this Creature that he couldn’t explain and it was something that was frightening him from time to time.  
Indeed, and it had been a terrifying revelation, he trusted Castiel more than he could trust Sam. 

Dean turned and looked at the deadpan Angel, sitting by his side and looking down on some desert plants that obviously needed water.  
‘Trust’ The Hunter thought. It was the one word that described it best and still didn’t fit it even half way.  
Finally the Angel realised that he was stared at and turned. His eyes small, questioning, narrowed slits but the deep blue orbs behind glistened in anticipation.

___________________________________________________________________________


	5. I think you need counseling… 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A useless, helpful Cass, a brilliant Sam and an overwhelmed Dean…  
> So things are great! Or as the dark blond mentions it randomly…  
> They are peachy. ^^)
> 
> And this is still, NO BETA and still NO NATIVE.

I think you need counseling… 5

Sam was waiting. He had parked Baby a bit away and had changed cloth.  
Anyone in something else, more than hunting Gear, would be like a rainbow colored Unicorn in a pink dress, in such rural area. And that was not something Sam needed right now.

The Sheriff had probably been the nicest person on that planet. He had offered surprisingly good coffee, he had joked with Sam and shared some funny anecdotes of his 12 Years on the Job. The white, grey haired with this ridiculous beard had even offered to give the FBI Agent a tour around, what he called, town, which wasn’t much more than a few shacks spread out over a huge Territory of this Reservation.  
The Sheriff had been busy to command his Deputy up and down the Bureau to bring tons and tons of papers and statistics about the regional Crimes, that had Sam actually impressed because of the orderly collected data and information…, but in all the time Sam the Hunter, Sam the FBI Agent had been in that Sheriffs Office, the one thing he had not seen was a complete Report about the Missing Cases and/or Photos of the Persons, not to mention any information that would be needed to even get a basic investigation on the way.

After about an Hour of the older man talking and laughing Sam hadn’t even tried any more to get what he had come for.  
Instead he had played along in this stupid scheme and finally reassured that he could not found anything being done wrong here.  
Sam had excused for his authority to interfere, “…but you know how some bosses up there can be…”, the Winchester had said before leaving for good…, more or less.

The fake call from a lost hiker had only come in a few minutes later after Sam had left.  
Sometimes it was just too easy, the Hunter thought, watching as the Sheriff and his devoted Deputy hurried out to another City Tourist that had walked a bit to far into the wilderness.

Now there was only the shy Secretary left but Sam hoped she would stay out of the Sheriffs Bureau the Winchester was about to break into in bright day light.

# ***

Castiel was watching the hall while Dean was tapping something on the Computer.  
It had taken some time to install the Password crack Software, for a god damn Wellness Centre this System had been surprisingly well protected and it had cost more time than planned.  
The Winchester looked over to the man at the door once more and Castiel shook his head, informing that there was still no one around.

Dean opened the Files of all the Guests that had checked in here, dating back a few months, just in case.  
The Hunter searched for Names that had been in the short announcement on that small News-site.  
But every time he tried a search, the Result was none.  
Dean needed to think of other terms he could use to get a fitting result, they were loosing even more time.  
“DAMN IT!” Dean growled about his 7th failure…

“dean…” Castiel mentioned subdued from his Position.  
“Yeah yeah…” Dean answered and gestured for the Angel not to bother. The Winchester knew very well himself that he needed to be silent.  
Once more he tried a search.

“…dean…” Castiel interfered again even more subtle from the door he stood guard at.  
“damnt it Cass keep it, I need to think!” Dean hissed through his teeth focused on the display in front.

“What are you doing there?” The female voice ripped the Hunter out of his concentration and his head snapped up like a rubber band.  
He starred stunned at the Angel standing right next to the Front Desk Lady and holding the door for her.

“Ah…I…” The Hunter stuttered, he needed a sec to come up with a, at least not completely insane sounding, lie.  
“I…We…” Almost in a reflex Dean gestured between Cass and himself to underline his Statement and not to be blamed alone.  
“…have lost our Schedule, aaand we thought we might could look up the next recommended applications, at least those for today till we…got a new List.”  
Dean managed pretty happy with himself even though he was suspiciously frowned at by Portiere Woman, the one who had already a disliking toward the dark blond Winchester.

She didn’t even looked at the man that was almost on eyelevel with the tall Hunter, due to her weapon like heels, as she passed him, walking over to the Computer.  
Immediately Dean moved making space for the real Owner of the device while simultaneously glaring at the Angel who had failed to stand guard or at least to warn him.

Castiel only tilted his head even glaring back in question, form his perspective he had done what he had been ask for.

Within a minute the Woman had printed out a new Schedule for the ‘Winchesters’, as the Angel and Dean were listed in the files, and had handed it over with a last frowning look.

“You are actually already late for one of the lessons.” She stated and looked directly into the Hunters eyes.  
Chuck, this one was frightening, Dean thought taking the paper.  
“Thanks.” He tried as kind as possible.  
“I would recommend to hurry.” She added taking the phone to call for a Stuff – Member to get the Patients/guests right there.  
Once more Dean needed to cover his annoyed look about the fact that he now would have to actually participate in those Partner Bullshit…  
The Hunter smiled thankfully and as charming as possible, even though he wanted to throw up. 

\----------

Dean was still grumbling as they had left the Main building, guided be the male Stuff-Member. The guy was eager, not once did he let them out of sight, undermining any try of the Hunter and the Angel to somehow get away.  
And to make things worse, this dude was constantly staring on and checking each of the other men. He even dared to wink at Dean as they arrived a small place next to a small artificial pond where some other Pairs were already waiting…

# ***

The instructor was an old Lady, Dean felt reminded on Pictures from the sixties he had seen some Hippies having a sit in or something. All that was missing in this case was the Flower in the Hair but the Hunter thought that the current surrounding and the Carps and the artificial water Features were just as good.  
He wanted to roll his eyes as the small Lady with her waist long grey, white Hair started talking about the spirits and the wind and the Earth and how we have forgotten to be part of it…  
Castiel was completely riveted.  
Dean was already bored and he awkwardly and with not much inspiration performed the warm up exercises that should help them to become united with the earth again.  
But he tapped out the moment there were some odd Partner things…, although Castiel was eager to try.  
Dean shrugged as the Angel reached for him and he shooed him back.

\----------

The stuff got even more strange in the eye of the Winchester.  
“Nope! I’m good!” Dean stated as he was positioned in front of Cass and order to fall back, all watched and commented by the group of four stranger Couples that were working on their Marriage as well…

“Nope! uhn uhn! no thanks…” The dark blond went into child mode, arguing and complaining with the Silver haired lady about the sense and nonsense of those exercises.  
“…Im just watching.” The Hunter gave as his last offer but was easily denied by a more and more unrelaxed Tutor who slowly seemed to loos her contact with earth as well.

It was Cass who suddenly stepped in and actually picked the ‘nature witches’ side.  
“Dean, I can catch you.” The Angel stated with honest, bright blue eyes.  
And all the Winchester Hunter could do was blinking dumbfounded at that absolutely not welcomed, not help…

Again Dean felt cornered…, forced, pushed to do something he didn’t wanted to…

But this time the Hunter had a lucky star shining above. Suddenly there was hectic in the back of the garden, a slight disturbance as a group of Stuff-Members started running into one direction…

___________________________________________________________________________


	6. I think you need counseling… 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …aaaaaaaaand slowly we're moving on. ^^)  
> As the case is becoming a bit more complicated, Castiel is exploring a bit more Human interactions and Sam is just a great “actor” and enjoying time, doing his job.
> 
> It is still noooo BETa and noooo NAtive around....  
> Still you are allowed to enjoy. ^^! ^^P

I think you need counseling… 6

Dean was walking the Apartment they had been brought back to after the incident. Luckily the other Lessons for the day had been cancelled, not so lucky, the hall was guarded to prevent every one from walking out till dinner time.  
The Hunter had stepped out on the Balcony like patio, but one look had told him the Backyard was heavily guarded as well.  
Nothing Dean couldn’t handle but only with using physical force, and it was too soon to blow their, instable cover, he decided.

Instead the dark blond was roaming the space, being locked like that always left Dean on the edge, after they had been captured and imprisoned for some months in that small Cell, the older Winchester had even struggled with being at the Bunker for more than a few hours.  
It had taken time for him to settle back and relax in their ‘home’.  
But being restricted in his movements still had a bad impact on the Hunter and left him edgy, nervous and alone with his thoughts.  
And Dean didn’t liked being alone with his thoughts…

The stupid earlier session didn’t let him go. This damn Tutor bitch, and Dean needed to call her that, had constantly pushed and poked and insisted for him to participate in that stupid game and to make things worse she had, with full intention, used the others around to force the Hunter to do something he absolutely wasn’t willing to do.  
It was a sign of weakness to act in such bad way and manner, using pressure on an individual and cornering someone like that.  
Every one would crumble at that after some time, and Dean was no exception. Even though he had been ‘saved by the bell’ this time the older Winchester was angry about himself that he had felt the pressure getting under his skin already.

And for some time now he had worked it over and over, even though hating it, he was questioning if he had been wrong and if he should have had participated.  
Actually he was questioning himself if he was really that defected to lack of something important.  
Dean was constantly glancing at Cass how, again was going through the Institutes Rules and Regulations and some of the Flyers explaining a functioning Relationship.

Of course he knew that Cass would, could catch him, Dean thought, rethinking the Angels words.  
Hell Dean had trusted this Celestial more than anyone else before, probably.  
He had allowed him to fly him, a big deal for someone hating it, kind of.  
He had relied on the Angel on more than one occasion, had actually bet his life on him.  
What more proof of trust was there to think about?

It was stupid Dean knew but still he was recalling that damn trust Game over and over again…, it was stupid…, the Hunter grumbled.  
Before he suddenly fully turned to the blue eyed.

“Heh, Cass come here!” Dean ordered, commanded in a stern tone that had him surprised as well.  
Still Castiel only looked at him and got up to follow the instruction.  
Trust, right there, Dean thought.

He waited till the Angel was close enough.  
“Ok stay here.” The Winchester stated, less ordering and stern this time but firm never the less.  
“Just a bit more….” Dean positioned the compliant Celestial exactly the way he figured ideal before he started to clear/move some of the too close furniture out of the Centre.  
Castiel was watching the Humans actions with interest and confusion. A mixture only he could show in such perfection at the same time.

Dean was eager, he needed to prove something to himself. He needed to reassure himself that he indeed was able to do that as stupid as it might be.  
It felt different already without any other witnesses or threats that could comment on it or judge from the view of an outsider who did not know anything.  
Dean wanted to proof something to himself, and it was no one else business.  
“Ok buddy, don’t move… Just… just do the thing from the afternoon ok…” Dean felt odd and suddenly he didn’t wanted to explain the rules, he needed the Angel to figure it out on himself to have it count.  
“Damn….” The Hunter frowned, when had he become that sissy…?

Still, and even though arguing within, Dean walked in front of Castiel, positioning himself as best possible, he caught himself praying to the Angel to get it right.  
The blue eyed was still watching with interest and tilting his head in anticipation.  
Dean was not sure but he gulped down any doubt and simply let his body fall, supportlessly backwards…

# ***

Sam was late at dinner and Dean, already grumpy for some reason, was frowning at the younger Brother.  
But it shortly stopped the moment Sam leaned over kissing his supposed Lover on the Cheek as a fast greeting and apology for being late.  
He had realized the Assistance carefully watching what was going on between the Couples that had settled in the dining hall.  
It did feel a bit like being stalked but Sam suspected it was something the counselling was build up on.

Sam finally leaned over to Cass, greeting him the same way and with a warm smile that was immediately reciprocated by the blue eyed. It was an unexpected reaction but Sam liked it right away.  
“I have learned that.” Castiel answered proudly at the surprised face of the younger Hunter.  
Dean only grumbled and frowned at that comment.  
He obviously was in a bad mood that was also carefully watched by the Angel.

As the Dinner was served the dark blond calmed down slightly. It was good stuff and always a good way to enlighten the Hunter.

“Ok, what do you got?” Dean questioned subdued as he was, in a weird kind of reflex, sorting Castiels meal on the plate. Carefully pushing the stuff he wouldn’t like later, on the front for the Angel to eat before Dean would take the Rest anyway.  
It was mostly the Vegetable and a creamy sauce dean had sniffed at and sorted out immediately.  
Sam smiled at this odd but somehow adoringly weird interaction before he started to report his days Results.

They all ignored that they were the Centre of attention from the moment Sam had entered the room and greeted his Brother/Lover…

# ***

Back at the Apartment, Sam had walked in as well, they were talking in Detail.  
Sam was telling about the Sheriff and his odd behaviour.  
He had broken into the bureau and taken some pictures of the Cases he had not been allowed to see before.  
It was strange that People always kept proofs of their wrong doing even though it would be so much wiser to burn it in the end.  
However it was helping in the Hunters work.

And indeed Sam had found some stuff that was really alarming.  
What had started with some ominous Missing cases written about in some small online newspaper, was much more serious than expected.  
Over the last month there hadn’t been only two people gone missing and Sam had the evidence in his hands.  
He was had plugged the phone into the computer, turning it to Dean while Cass was again reading in all the handed guides.

“See here…” Sam pointed at the same Name from one of the missing persons.  
But this time it wasn’t a Female, it was a male.  
And Sam scrolled down to another case, same Name, different Gender.  
Suddenly it dawned on Dean.  
“Couples?!” He stated frowning at the information.  
Sam nod.  
“Yep, but only one was always reported to the Sheriffs Department.” The younger one stated.  
“However…” The dark haired went on, opening another file containing pictures of some kind of corpse as far as one could tell from the bloody mass that had been left.  
“Ugh…” Dean commented his disgust and opening the images for a more detailed view while Sam explained further.

“They have only found that and it wasn’t even autopsied. But I would guess it is maybe one, at most two of the four victims that are missing. The Sheriff was vague about it all the time, telling some tails about getting lost in the mountain and not making it back.”  
He didn’t seemed much worried to say it at least. But I’ve got more.”  
Sam took out some notes he had made the traditional way, on paper.  
“The two Couples that are missing have been clearly identified although they are still listed as unknown. And they weren’t the only ones…”  
Sam turned the paper while Dean was tapping in the Names his Brother was giving.

In the end they had 16 People in this place and surrounding, including the last four.  
That was a pattern, one that couldn’t be ignored any longer.  
All have been reported missing, not only couples though in the farther distant crime scenes.  
But at least 9 were already identified.  
It was strange that in a region, hardly populated and overcrowded, such an amount of people had gone missing in such a short time without leaving any traces at all.

It smelled of Official interference.  
The Region was counting on tourists and the few Companies that had settled around here.  
They would not risk letting them be disturbed by any meaning.  
It wasn’t the first time the Winchesters had to deal with that kind of wrong thinking.  
Such actions created a perfect setting for monsters of any kind to thrive and grow.  
That in the end it would harm the whole Community even more, was often of no concern to the short-sighted Officials and Government until it was to late already and they started blaming any one else they could make out.

Dean sighted at the sheer number of probably lost lives, over the years.  
That should have been stopped way sooner he thought in frustration.

But they couldn’t do much for the old cases, the Hunters needed to focus on the current ones even though they used all of them to find similarities that would be of some help.

\----------

The Brothers were going through every thing they could find, only waiting for the Centres terrain to become quit…  
Dean had already informed Sam about the strange incident in the afternoon and the following ‘lock down’ till Dinner.

Dean had watched the direction the Stuff had run to before they had been herded back into the building.  
It was something the Hunters needed to check out at the next possible moment…

\----------

Dean was still reading through the Reports as Sam got up taking something from the Mini bar and joining their angel.  
“Heh, Cass...” He announced his presence like usual as he sat next to the Angel on the other chair.  
“What have you done today?”  
It was an innocent question but Dean was alarmed right away and he grumbled, disapproving his Brothers interest already knowing that Sam was smiling in amusement about this Behaviour.  
“Seriously?” Dean frowned.  
“Heh, I was advised to show more interest about you two and your doing, I am just following a professionals input.” Sam clearly cheered at the official approval he could use as an argument for his simple curiosity and hope for some embarrassing stories about his older Sibling.  
Damn, Dean begged for the guards to finally take off. He was more eager to leave and go out, looking for a potential lethal monster encounter than staying here, with Cass giving detailed information to a way to excited, nosy Sam…

___________________________________________________________________________


	7. I think you need counselling… 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted fluff, i wanted fun, i wanted cuddling and all i got is this...  
> Apparently i was right, at the Moment i am unable to Keep Things light hearted...
> 
> Damn it!!!!  
> But it moves on and i hope i will have a bit more to say and to laugh about in the next chapter.
> 
> No BETA - No Native. ^^)

I think you need counselling… 7

Sam laughed full heartedly at the Report Castiel was giving as asked for.  
Dean was frowning unhappily the whole time while he was getting ready to leave for the still waiting task they had in front.

Castiel liked Sam enjoying his explanations although he wasn’t sure what had the younger Human so amused at the activities he was describing.  
He was giving the Rules of the Interactions in great detail, not leaving a beat, but not once was the Angel mentioning the trust test Dean had tried out in private earlier one.  
The Celestial understood somehow that this had been something important to the dark blond, something he obviously wanted to keep to himself.  
It also helped that Dean had kicked after the Angel in the afternoon to reassure Castiel that it had been something he was supposed to be shut down about.

# ***

“Ok they run off to somewhere around here.” Dean stated, finally taking out his flash light as he considered them far away enough.  
“Do you get something?” He turned at their Angel who was looking around already.  
But Cass shook his head.  
“What did they tell you what had happened?” Sam questioned as he looked at the opposite direction still not getting to far.  
He was pulling some Bushes aside to look for some cues.

Dean lighted up the ground while squatting down and looking for Blood, the most common finding at the Winchester cases.  
“…some bullshit about a Cougar that got to far down from the mountain… At least that’s what the stuff had tattled about they haven’t said anything to the guests yet.”  
Dean answered and moved some dirt on the ground.

\----------

“Dean, Sam!”  
Castiel called in some distance and both Hunter got up immediately. 

The Angel was pointing at the valley right behind the small, landscaped forest grove.  
It was to dark for the Brother to see from their current position even though a full moon brightly shining above.  
They needed to get down, needed to have a closer look.  
Sam slit down the steep sand slope at first directly followed by the older Sibling who was showing the path with his light.  
Castiel moved easily.

\----------

“Cougar…pff my ass…” Dean stated as they got closer, and even though they did not see all the Details just yet, the stench as they got closer, and the tingly feeling Dean always had when things got serious, were more than enough for the Hunter to be sure.  
Sam took out his EMF Meter and the sound proved Deans guess.

It didn’t take long for them to find the left and only barely covered Signs along with a still very vivid blood strain. 

# ***

Dean was a bit pissed at his Brother. Sam had easily hacked the Code at the Office Computer and gotten the name of the one Person that might have been the Victim of this last attack they had just investigated in the valley.  
A mere minute after they had broken into the Office Sam finished this task.  
So yeah, Dean was pissed, his ego a bit more hurt a little more than usual.

Apparently there was only one person missing since the last afternoon.  
One of the Stuff members the Winchesters hadn’t met just yet.

There hadn’t been much left of anything close to a corpse but Castiel had found some strange signs on some of the rocks near by and they had some confirmation that Ghosts were involved, somehow.

Sam had printed the pages from the Office and was now comparing them to the ones he had stolen at the Sheriff Department.  
The younger Hunter was eager to figure out some links that would get them further in that strange Case.

Sam was sitting on the living room table beneath the dimmed Ceiling light. He sighed and Dean couldn’t avoid a slight smile.  
He knew his Brothers Tell’s, all of them from long time experiences. Well ok he knew most of the Tell’s that were giving Sam’s frustration away.  
Living on the road, sharing small spaces and literally having the other ones back, could have that effect after some time.

Dean gulped down the Beer he luckily had hidden in his bag.  
This awkward ‘Institution’ had only that odd healthy stuff a giant like Sam could like.  
The dark blond Hunter watched as his younger Sibling pulled his hair back behind on ear.  
For years Dean was complaining about the long locks, it just made no sense why Sammy was holding onto them that persistently.  
Long hairs could be dangerous on hunts, had been at some times already.  
But still Sam was, even though a bit shorter on some periods, insisting on that ‘girly’ cut.

Again the younger One shifted the pages as Castiel walked up from behind.  
The Angel looked a bit unsure but eager.  
To read the Celestial was nothing Dean had needed to learn.  
Somehow, from the first moment on there had been a strange connection between them.

There was no threat in the way the Angel was getting closer to the younger Winchester but since something was off about the blue eyed Celestial, Dean lowered his bottle and eyed the situation a bit suspiciously.  
Sam was sighting again in frustration and exhaustion that he still had not found anything at all.

Dean watched, slightly frowning, as their Heavenly Ally rested his hand on Sam’s shoulder.  
The younger Hunter didn’t flinched, he naturally accepted the connection that had Dean struggling so much when it happened.  
Sam slightly turned his head and smiled, visibly leaning into the gentle touch that Cass was offering.

But obviously Castiel wasn’t finished and Dean watched in confusion as the other Hand ended up on Sam’s other Shoulder.  
This was a strange enough action that even Sam should have been irritated but much to Deans surprise his Brother wasn’t.  
Instead Sam leaned his head a bit to one side and cracked his neck. Openly, trustworthy showing this vulnerable spot and giving a silent agreement, allowance for what ever Castiel had in mind.

“I am not sure if I will do this right, but I would appreciate you telling me if do not.” The deep voice stated deadpan but lightly as if this interaction was nothing special at all.  
Deans frown got a bit deeper as Castiel started some soft kneading on Sam’s shoulders and Back.  
It was something the older Hunter would never be able to allow for himself, no matter his own deep yearning.  
But Sam, Sam could without hesitation. He even gave the Angel some direction on how and where it would feel better.

Dean was staring, he was seeing how much Sam needed that kind of comfort, he was watching the Angel fitting in that small space, that gab that was always staying between the Brothers. That place, Dean couldn’t fill for more than one reason.

“Is it more pleasuring on the left or the right side?” Castiel wondered and Sam moved his back a bit to try, before he pointed at the left side and waited for the Angel to move on.  
Dean had never realized how restrained he really was, not until that moment where it was shown to him that obviously.  
The way those two most important people in his life were interacting, touching each other, showing affections without any hesitation, it did hurt to watch it, because it was something Dean couldn’t allow for himself.

And the reason was simple and one the older Hunter knew since a long time.  
He feared his own need this way.  
Dean had once known a home, he had once lived in a family, and parts of the Winchester were still remembering the few good times.  
The dark blond Hunter was holding desperately to that Illusion, it was the only thing he knew about being loved, it was the only thing he had ever experienced about being cared for and it all had fallen apart so sudden that Dean had never had the time to process it.

All to soon Dean had become a Soldier, a Companion, a Partner, a Protector and a surrogate for a poorly working Family. Dean had lost his Child innocent the moment he had carried that small bundle he barely could hold up…

And ever since Dean feared that the moment he would feel Someone’s touch, someone’s warmth, someone’s closeness, he would not be able to let it go again…  
He had have that with Lisa and he had destroyed it because for exactly that reason.  
He was needy, he was possessive, he was controlling and all of it because he wanted, needed what a Human connection could offer…, and Human connection.

The dark blond Hunter had found his way in coping with his own Needs and Wants.  
A woman in every town, a waitress in any bar to fill the emptiness at least for some time…

But seeing Sam allowing someone close so easily, so openly it left the older Hunter jealous and he needed to walk away…

“Dean?!” Sam questioned in confusion as the older one got up and left for the Bathroom in an obvious hurry.

\----------

It took some time for the older Winchester to come back and get into the Research again.  
Sam realized the slightly wet hair but didn’t say anything as his Brother jumped head first back into the Case.

# ***

The night had been long and the sleep very short. Dean grunted as his phone reminded him that he needed to get up.  
In a lazy move the Hunter stuffed the device under the second Pillow and growled at the not stopping noise.

He had slept poorly, had dreamed bad and started into that day with a Hangover without drinking.

They hadn’t figured much and Sam had left to his room at some point in the early morning while Cass, again had ‘watched’.

Dean didn’t feel like facing this day.  
There was another of those damn ‘counseling’ Lessons waiting for him and Cass, and Sam…  
An hour long complain about Deans disabilities and an hour long lecture on how to be a better Husband to a fake, Angel Husband, and apparently a fake, blood related Lover…  
Dean sighed at the Options that would await him the moment he would open his eyes and get up.

\----------

The Hunter grunted again as he turned to the other side of the bed. He needed to distract himself, not only from what was waiting for him but also from that unacceptable dream that had tortured him that night.

The memories of a relaxed Sam, who had leaned into the Castiel, allowed the caressing and gentle hands roaming his arms and shoulders, roaming his neck and sides.  
Dean had been locked somehow, unable to move, unable to go between even though he wanted to. The Hunter had screamed, had tried to fight but he was constrained to watch, forced to see what he was yearning for but unable to participate.  
Sam and Cass had talked with him completely normal, had seen the solid Charade Dean was living up to on daily bases while he was crying deep within.

God damn Dean hated it when someone poked in his Brain and obviously that was exactly what was currently happening.  
He hated it intensely.  
It had taken years to bury all that bull shit down and it was very disturbing to have those damn Emotions boiling up so suddenly.

NO, Dean definitely wasn’t liking that and because he didn’t want to think about it right now the Hunter recalled the few things they had figured out about the case in last nights efforts…

___________________________________________________________________________


End file.
